Forum-Diskussionsfaden:*** SPOILER - FORUM ***/@comment-26139431-20150330024506/@comment-5167151-20150413162924
Phantom.65 sagte: Glenn hat Nicholas überwältigt und die Pistole an sich genommen. Er hätte ihn dabei auch mit dem Messer niederstechen können und da wären wir im unmittelbaren Zeitfenster der Notwehr. Die Regie hat sich anders entschieden. In dem Moment den wir defakto in der Episode sahen wäre es keine Notwehr, man hätte sicher die Folge sos chreiben könnend as Glen ihn in Notwehr umbringt, man häte die Folge auch sos chreiben können das beide von den Zombies zerfetzt und gefressen worden wären. Die Regie entschied sich aber uns einen spannenden Moment zu zeigen inder Glen Nickolas die Waffe an den Kopf setzt und wir Zuschauer uns einen Augenblick lang fragen "wird auch Glenn jetzt moralisch fallen und abdrücken" (auch wenns verständlich wäre) oder ist er weiterhin ein Vorbild (weniger für die eigentliche Gruppe sondern metaphorisch hauptsächlich für uns Zuschauer) ergo isses kein fehler von der Regie, das war beabsichtigt und das konnte man auch nur auf die eben gezeigte weise vermitteln und nicht indem Glen ihn absticht. Es ist auch nicht unbedingt schlecht wenigstens ein paar uneingeschränkt symphatische Charaktere ind er Gruppe zu haben denn Ricks udn Carols Verhalten, so anchvollziehbar udn konsequent es auch sein mag, entspricht schon lange nichtmehr diesem Schema Phantom.65 sagte: Bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Verhalten der beiden nicht noch andere büßen müssen. Nicholas ist durch sein Verhalten eine Gefahr für jeden Bewohner Alexandrias. Die Mentalität, notfalls einen Anderen zu opfern wurde ja bei dem Vorfall des "Bautrupps" offenbar. Bei Nicholas scheint diese Eigenschaft sehr stark ausgeprägt zu sein. Ein Umdenken findet aber bei Teilen der "Ureinwohner" bereits statt. Positiv ausgedrückt wollte Glenn das Überleben aller ermöglichen. Ihm ist durchaus bewusst, dass zukünftige Gefahren nur von einer großen starken Gruppe abgewehrt werden kann. Nickolas stellt wie du so schön sagtest eine Gefahr für genau ALLE dar, die mit ihm in einem Suchtrupp außerhalb der Mauern unterwegs sind. Innerhalb der Mauern stellt Nickolas genau NULL komma NULL Gefahr für die Bewohner dar, nach der Ansage Glens der das ja erkannt hat gefolgt von dem Scharmützel zwischen den beiden (jetzt hats auch Nikolas erkannt, das lieber leute rausgehn sollten wie Glen die eben MEHR drauf haben als er) dürfte das Thema vom Tisch sein. Außer Nikolas Hass auf Glen und "die neuen" führt dazu das er sich den Wälfen anschließt um sich evtl auch an der Alexandria Gruppe zu "rächen" die ihn durch diese neuen halt verdrängt haben. Auch dann wäre das aber zu begrüßen denn es verleiht den neuen Schurken mehr Charakter wenn darunter Personen mit einer "Geschichte" sind und Motive udn Persönlichkeit für uns Zuschauer einsehbar udn verständlich sind, als wenn einfach ne unbekannte Gruppe auftaucht. Phantom.65 sagte: Deanna führte ein professionelles Interview und bei der entscheidenden Frage patzt sie. Selbt ihren 2. Sohn hat sie zurecht gestutzt, als dieser nach dem Sinn fragte. Außerdem hat sich Deanna in "letzter Sekunde" entschieden, den sonst hätte sie Rick nicht den "Feuerbefehl" erteilt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihre Illusion oder Teile davon, wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzte. Spätestens nach dem Mord an ihrem Mann dürfte ihr das klar geworden sein. Dass in ihr noch Restzweifel vorhanden sind, ist allerdings auch nachvollziehbar. ich bezog mich eigentlich auf das Verhalten von ihr direkt im Zeitraum des Interviews, das mit Rick am Ende der Folge is wieder ne andere Sache, aber auch da war sie von Trauer und Wut überwältigt (immerhin hat sie ihren Sohn und Mann innerhalb eines recht kurzen Zeitraumes verloren) und vergeht da Verat an ihren eigenen Prinzipien, ich geh z.b. stark davon aus das wir in Staffel 6 einige szenen von ihr sehen wo sie dieses Handeln zutiefst bedauert (also das sie Rick befahl/bat Pete zu töten) da es weder ihrem Charakter noch ihrer Politik entspricht. Ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen das längst nicht alle Bewohner an Ricks "nun sagen wir wie ihr ab jetzt sein müsst um zu überleben" Plan Strang mitziehen, interessant wäre es wenn es sogar auch einige von Ricks Urgruppe gäbe die damit nicht(mehr) einverstanden sind und ich kann mir sogar Vorstellen das sich zwei Fraktionen bilden werden, eine unter Ricks Komando eine unter dem Komando von nem anderen (Morgen?) die beide friedlich koexistieren und erst durch die gemeinsame Bedrohung durch die Wölfe sich wieder zusammen raufen. Das hätten wir so auch noch nicht in TWD gehabt obwohl solche Abspaltungen einer einstigen gemeinschaft in zwei unterschiedliche Lager auch ein altbewehrtes Serienprinzip sind, sogar beid en Simpsons gab es ne Folge wo die sich in Alt Springfield udn Neu Springfield geteilt hatten Phantom.65 sagte: Dass das Verhalten von Rick nicht perfekt ist, ist außerhalb jeglicher Diskussion. Sein Handeln wird lediglich durch Petes Gewalttätigkeit gegenüber Jessie legitimiert, sowie dem Willen, seine Gruppe und Familie zu schützen. Er hätte keine Probleme, den Laden auch mit Gewalt zu übernehmen, die heimliche Bewaffnung und seine Aussagen sind ja eindeutig. Moralisch fände ich es besser, wenn nach Petes Tod lediglich eine Freundschaft entsteht. Alles andere hätte mehr als einen üblen Beigeschmack. Shane hat sein Leben über das der anderen gestellt, er hat Otis eiskalt geopfert um selbst zu überleben und die medizinischen Geräte zu Hershes Farm zu bringen. Der Gedanke, mit Andrea die Gruppe zu verlassen, ging ihm auch durch den Kopf. Er war auch der größte Befürworter, dass Randall sterben sollte und brachte ihn schließlich um. Rick hat bislang nur "unmittelbare" Gefahren ausgeschaltet. Soweit wie Shane ist er noch nicht. Er könnte auf dem Weg dahin sein, da er durchaus labile Züge aufweist. Ggf. fängt er sich aber in Staffel 6 wieder. alles richtig, ich sagte ja auch nicht Rick wäre schon so wie Shane, aber deine Wandlung geht recht eindeutig dahin in Staffel 5, gerade mit meinen Beispielen wo er Jesse scharf findet und überlegt Pete zu töten (bevor er erfährt was Pete Jesse antut) fällt das extrem auf. Wir reden hier von einer Person die damals eigenwillig wieder sich in gefahr begeben wollte um Daryls rassistisches Arschloch von Bruder zu retten, der "zurückgelassen" wurde, der jetzt Deanna versucht klarzumachen das sie Pete töten müssen. Wie einst doch auch Shane der Befürworter für das töten des einen Typen war den sie aufgegriffen hatten, da er ja sonsts eien Plünderer Kumpels zur Farm hätte führen können. Die Wandlung durch die Staffeln bei Rick und wie ihn die rauhe Realität verändert hat sind schon ziehmlich krass, endweder fängt er sich wieder oder er driftet irgendwann völlig ab, und in dem Fall hätte man mit Glen den bisjetzt perfektesten Ersatz als Anführer der Gruppe, gerade weil er eben noch moralisch handelt und Nickolas eben NICHT tötet, so wie Rick es früher auch nicht getan hätte in ner vergleichbaren Situation. Phantom.65 sagte: Ich denke, dass der Ablauf der letzten Folgen insgesamt auch zu einem großen Verwirrspiel beitragen soll. Wohin die "Reise" geht, steht wohl noch nicht ganz fest, da ist es gut, ein paar "Schurken" auf Vorrat zu haben. Möglich man weiß ja sowieso nicht genau wie stark die Serienmacher die Handlung am Comic ansiedeln werden oder ob sie sich imemr größere Freiheiten rausnehmen. Möglicherweise wird dieser Negan von dem ichs cho ein bisschen gehört hab in der Serienversion auch der Anführer der Wölfe und nichtd er Saviors oder die Gruppe um Negan tritt auch noch in erscheinung anchdem die Wäöfe wieder rechts chnell abgehandelt werden. Wir werdens ja sehen.